


The Call

by YandereSkitty16



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereSkitty16/pseuds/YandereSkitty16
Summary: During the night a phone starts to ring..But its not yours...
Kudos: 2





	The Call

During the night, your sleep is disrupted by the sound of what you'd thought to be your mobile. 

Groaning, you get up to check your mobile from the living room and as soon as you step into the room, the startling realisations hit you. 

Your phone...was sitting on the table, right where you'd left it the night prior... 

It was out of power.. 

Why was there a ringing coming straight from behind you?

Do you dare to look. 


End file.
